LA Noire II: Cases of Jack Kelso
by MovieVillain
Summary: Post-game, Jack Kelso has become a private detective with Herschel Biggs as his assistant.
1. Prologue

Los Angeles, the land of opportunity. This city is one of the few popular cities in the United States of America. I believe in justice, but I also find there's injustice to everyone. Ever since the death of my former commander and not-friend-but-not-enemy Cole Phelps, only half of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund is going to jail. Dr. Harlan Fontaine, the leader of the syndicate, was killed by one of his patients. The other half of the organization who has escaped justice is the Mayor, the Police Chief, and lastly Roy Earle, the corrupt Vice cop.

My name is Jack Kelso and this is my story.

As I drove to City Hall, I wonder to myself as I looked to the pistol I was holding in my right hand. Am I ready to do this? Well, the answer is yes.

I walked to the top of City Hall to find the Mayor, Police Chief, and Earl meeting. I gotta say they looked surprised to see me.

"Jack?" said Earle. "Look who it is, Jack Kelso. One of the finest men in L.A."

"Thank you, Roy," I said. "You know the reason I came here?"

"What?"

I pulled out a pistol and shot the Mayor in the head. Both the Chief and Earle are horrified by this. They pulled out their guns and ready to shoot at me. However, I managed to wound them by shooting them at their shoulders. They were so terrified that they run away. Just then, the Mayor's men and cops have showed up. I decided to be a badass of taking them down so easily.

I went to a rampage that has never forgotten as I slaughtered the cops who are in my way of my mission.

I finally gunned down the Vice cops whom Earle has been with. As I cornered him closer, I pointed the pistol to his head.

"Now, Roy, you're finally getting what you deserved for ruining Cole's life."

Roy laughs off about this. "Is that you came here, Jack? To take back of what I have taken away from him? You must be joking, Jack."

I was so pissed off at his explanation. Me, joking about doing all this to take back of what he did to Cole back then? I'm not. I was so pissed I threatened to shoot him by his head.

"It's over, Roy," I said.

"I'm warning you, Jack. If you do this, you are dead man. You hear me? You're dead!"

I replied, "I don't care."

Then a gunshot is heard from the gun I was shooting. I shot Roy in the head and he fell down dead. The words he said are the last ones. I did it, I finally avenged my comrade. I was so relief.

What I didn't notice is that the Chief is pointing a gun at me, ready to kill me. It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm a dead man like Earle said. Might as well accept death with dignity.

"Goodbye, Jack Kelso..."

Then, a shot is heard as the chief drops dead. I looked to my left and I was so surprised to find out who it is: Herschel Biggs, the Arson cop.

"So you heard, huh?"

Herschel said, "I heard the call from the police about the attack on City Hall." As I saw the look on his face, he is worried for me. I remembered the times we used to work together in solving cases before he was partnered with Cole. "What the hell happened, Jack?"

I decided to tell the whole truth from him about how saw cops are dead including Earle.

"I killed them, Herschel. I wanted to stop them from shaming Cole's name."

"Jesus Christ..." said Herschel. I was right, he is worried about this situation.

"Am I going to jail for this?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

Those words coming out of his mouth have surprised me. What's going on here?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm quitting," was the reply. "I want to work with you in solving cases."

"Okay, that's a good start," I said. Looks like I found myself a partner.

Not only I have given Cole the peace he needed, but also mine.

I decided to become a private detective.


	2. First Day chapter 1

One week later...

Now that I have decided to become a private detective, I must have a place to work and that place is California Fire & Life. I organized my files with Herschel's help, but Elsa also helped me. As I looked at her, I recalled the first time she went to my office to get me to help Cole in fighting against the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Of course, with my old boss, Curtis Benson, behind bars, the company will now be run by someone who has a purely good heart.

Just then, a woman just came to my office. By the way she looks, she is born at around either 1905 or 1906. I know who she is. June Ballard, a movie star. I have watched movies involving around her.

"I know you. You're June Ballard, aren't you?" I said.

The woman then smiles in a way that is suspicious. "Why, yes, I am. You're Jack Kelso, right?" She said in a rather womanly voice.

"Yes, I am. Take a seat," I swing my arm to my chair, trying to be polite to this woman. I also sit on mine in the back of my desk. "What is it you want, miss?"

She then explains that her niece, Jessica Hamilton, was murdered from last night at her home. I was shocked to hear this news. I know her; she's a young actress. Who could have done this to her? Then I thought back that her aunt is involved in this. I reached to one of the drawers of my desk to get my notebook and pen. This is one of the moments of a private investigator should do when it comes to this client.

"Can I ask you three questions?" I asked.

"Of course not," said June.

"First question," I opened my notebook to get started. "Does your daughter have good friends?"

"Yes, she does."

By that calming smile on her face, I could say she's telling the truth. "Then, who are those people?"

"Actors, actresses. She has good relationships with them."

Now that this question is cleared out, it's time for the second question.

"What did you do when your niece got killed?"

"Well, I freaked out and call the cops."

I was looking suspicious of June. She answered in a tone that looks suspicious to me.

_She's lying._

Despite of what I thought, I don't have any proof to make her statement obvious. I know what I could do to make her talk.

"Do you expect me to believe that kind of statement?" I said strictly. "I'm not buying it. Look for another private detective who could do this kind of work for you."

She is shocked by what I just said. Guess she has to spill out what she knows or else.

"Well, when I got home, I heard the news that Jessica is killed so I went to her house and called the cops. I swear."

"Now the final question," I said. "Does she have any enemies?"

"Uh, no..." was the reply.

I could say she's telling the truth. As I know about this woman, she doesn't have any enemies. Besides, who would want to hurt her? This ends the interrogation.

"So are you going to investigate this case or not?" asked June.

I replied, "Well, if you want it badly, I suppose I could."

"I could pay you, you know," June added as she stands up from the chair and left my office.

As I looked at her, I was suspicious of her. I could say she's a femme fatale, a woman who uses her charms to lure men into traps. I'm walking into her charm, but I don't have any other choice.

"Ready to investigate, my assistant?" I asked, turning my attention to Herschel.

"Yes, I am."

Elsa then walks up to me. I could say she's worried. "Jack, be careful."

"I will be," I replied.

I'm hoping to find the culprit who murdered poor old Jessica Hamilton. I can't wait to solve this case to this day.


End file.
